


Take a Break

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Healthy Competition [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, the reader is also a professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor





	Take a Break

The meeting that your boss assured you would only last one hour was going on two. You were feeling antsy and irritated. You didn’t want to spend anymore time on campus. **  
**

“Can you stop?”, he whispered

Unbeknownst to you, you started to bounce your leg against his. You loathe this man. Arguing with him everyday had become common. On the days that he wasn’t at work, oddly enough you felt off. You enjoyed your arguments more than you should have. Maybe loathe was too strong a word.

Dr. Diggs placed his hand on your thigh and squeezed it softly. You immediately stopped, pressing your thighs together. He watched you out the corner of his eye. Your bottom lip was caught between your teeth and he could feel his hand getting squished between your thighs. Daveed slipped his hand further up your skirt, rubbing his pinky against your clit.

He smirked as you struggled to keep a straight face. Everyone has their eyes on the department chair. You could feel the heat build up between your legs as you let a soft sigh. If he kept this up, you were going to cum in the middle of this meeting.

“Dr. (Y/L/N)? Do we need to discuss anything else before we adjourn the meeting?”, you boss asked

You jolted in your seat, embarrassment flooding your senses.

“N..no. I think we’re good”

The only thing you could focus on was getting back to your office. You’ve been a professor at this school for a while now and this was completely new to you. You were not going to fuck your colleague.

No matter how tempting it sounds.

As you packed your things, someone knocked on your door.

“Come in”

The door open and shut again. Dr. Diggs stood at your desk, eyeing you carefully.

“You’re leaving already?”

“The holiday break has started and I’m going home”, you groaned

He watched you pack your things.

“Why are you still here?”

“You’re not taking your lesson plans?”

“Why the hell would I need that?”

“What about your notes?  Or your calendar?”

“Again why the hell would I need it?”

He stepped closer, knowing he had to make his move now.

He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close. At this point you’re still aware of how wet you are. Daveed kissed you as he picked you up and sat you on the desk.

His cock was pressed into your thigh as he unbuttoned your blouse. Soon you were in nothing but your heels. Daveed sunk to his knees, pulling you closer to his face. He sucked your clit and slowly slipped two fingers in your pussy.

You ran your fingers through his curls, pushing his face into your dripping pussy. Biting your lip was the only way to keep you quiet. The last thing you needed was everyone hearing your screams echo throughout the office.

After feeling his hair get pulled, Daveed hummed against your clit and curled his fingers. The feeling of his beard scratching your inner thighs drove you insane. He placed wet, sloppy kissed against your clit until you came.

When he finally stood up, his pants and boxers were at his ankles. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he quickly slid in. He dug his nails into your hips, fucking you with wild abandon. The bruises would present themselves in the morning.

With your body pressed against his, you didn’t have anywhere to go. Not that you would want to be anywhere else. His teeth sunk into your neck. Your arms were around his neck.

Daveed didn’t want this moment to end. All the arguing was a cover. He knew how he felt about you. With the way your body pressed against his and the sound of your whimpers, he was ready to cum.

Your felt your body being lifted from the desk. The next thing you knew you were straddling Daveed’s lap. He was sitting in your work chair, attacking your neck with kisses, fingers still digging into your hips.

He held your hips in place, finding a new angle that nearly made you want to scream. Daveed could feel you squeezing around him.

Daveed could hear you saying his name under your breath as you came. Your pussy tightened around his cock and he finally came, spilling inside you.

You stayed in your office, coming down from your highs.

“So does this mean we’re–”, you started

“Want to go to dinner sometime?”, he asked quietly

“I’d love to”


End file.
